


Taking Risks Without Getting Caught

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Spy Holoprogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "I don't like this."





	Taking Risks Without Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 2/18.

“I don’t like this,” I muttered, peering around the corner. 

Julian looked almost devastated. “You aren’t enjoying yourself?”

“No, my dear, it’s not that.” I leaned past him again, counting the guard’s steps. “I simply mean that this is an extremely inadvisable way to steal intelligence reports.”

“Stop looking at the guards.” He pulled me back, keeping hold of my lapels to prevent me from ignoring his instructions. 

I smirked at him, inching closer until we were nose to nose. “I like this rather better.”

The doctor heaved a sigh. “God, you’re ridiculous. We don’t have time for that right now, we’ve got to get inside the party while guests are still arriving.”

“Are we really planning to just waltz through the doors? That seems slightly riskier than would be advisable.”

“Being a spy is all about taking risks.” He grasped my hand, leading me towards the mansion. 

“That’s hardly true,” I protested. “It’s more about accomplishing your task without getting caught. And this is not a plan that will fulfill those parameters.”

“Still not trusting me?” Julian managed to slip both of us into the flow of guests without incident. 

“Not when it comes to these programs.” I adjusted my tuxedo jacket, and then reached around to straighten his bow tie. “I’m still not remotely convinced this is a feasible plan. Why not just break in the back?”

“Because there’s a lot more security in back. You saw the plans. Besides, this is how the program is supposed to work.”

I pursed my lips. “And just how are we to get past the security at the door?”

Julian flashed me a brilliant grin in response, whipping an envelope out of his pocket. “With these lovely invitations that the intelligence agency fabricated for us, of course.”

My jaw dropped. “My dear Doctor,” I chided, keeping my voice low as we approached the entrance. “It would have been rather kinder of you to tell me about that in advance.”

He presented the invitations to the doorman with a flourish, and then took my arm. “Now, my dear Mr. Garak. What fun would there be in that?”

Choosing to ignore him, I ran my eyes across the décor, unimpressed. “Well, I do have to say this is a distinct improvement over Dr. Noah’s lair, but it’s rather… ornate and flashy.”

Julian’s mouth twitched with amusement. “This, coming from the leading expert in ornate and flashy.”

“Ornate and flashy needs to be done properly. Gilding absolutely everything in gold is most certainly not the proper way. And…” I eyed the curtains with distaste. “Salmon curtains? With orange diamonds?”

He snickered, heading towards the stairs now. “You know, it’s really worth taking you along on these programs just to see your expressions.”

“Well, I’m so delighted to be of service,” I answered sarcastically. Then my attention was distracted by the patrols on the top floor. “We’re taking a right, then a left, then heading to the eighth room on the right, I believe?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” He slipped his fingers between mine again. “We’re gonna have to move fast. The guard patrols are really tight.”

“And here I was thinking we should just casually wander.” 

That earned me an eye roll. “Okay, get ready… go.”

I followed him without hesitation, feeling oddly relaxed. Perhaps there really was something to be said for making adequate time for distraction – since he’d started regularly taking me along with him on these holosuite outings, I found that I felt more refreshed than usual.

And, if nothing else, it was always wonderful to spend time together. Between our busy work schedules, we sometimes only saw each other at night, and often spent those evenings reading (or doing even more work) before collapsing into bed. But these times in the holosuite… there were no interruptions, no pressing matters. Just us. 

Once we were inside the room in question, Julian released my hand. I regretted the loss of contact instantly – it was far too chilly here. “I take it you know how to ‘crack safes’?” I asked, rubbing my hands together in an attempt to warm back up. 

“Yeah, I do.” He pressed the secret button under the desk, which opened a panel on the wall. “And what about you, Garak?”

“Oh, I’m afraid 20th Century Earth safes weren’t required learning in the Order.” I perched on the edge of the desk, watching as he worked. Oh my, he did look wonderful in that tuxedo… especially with such intense focus. 

A thought wandered through my mind – he would look even better out of the tuxedo and with me on the nearby couch. Both amused and exasperated with myself, I shook my head. No, Elim. That could wait until later. 

“There we go!” he exclaimed, swinging the safe door open. He turned to grin at me, and chuckled. “What’s that look on your face?”

“Oh, nothing,” I dismissed, failing to entirely mask my own smile. 

“I know it’s not nothing.” Julian took the disk in the safe, slipping it into his pocket before closing things back up. “Come on, tell me.”

“Oh, just a passing thought.” I ran my eyes across him in a seductive manner, and then glanced at the couch. 

Blushing, he snorted and took my hand again. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Is that a good thing?” I drew his hand to my lips and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“And you have bad timing,” he whispered, pulling me towards the exit. “We don’t have long enough before the guard shift changes.”

I sighed, resting my chin on his shoulder as he checked outside. “Perhaps later?”

“I think this program ends on a boat. That should work.”

“That does seem to be how these sorts of things end.” I followed him down the hall, thinking of all the films he’d forced me to watch. “What exactly is the obsession with boats? Is it some sort of metaphor?”

“Oh, damn!” Julian pushed me against the wall, and I stared at him in surprise. “Garak, kiss me.”

“Kiss… kiss you?” I stuttered, baffled. “I thought you said we didn’t have time!”

“There’s guards coming. Now come on, kiss me!”

I gave him an unimpressed look. “My dear, that’s not going to fool them.”

“Elim, kiss me!”

Still unconvinced, I wrapped an arm around him and joined our lips. Oh my, he was so warm, and I decided that I didn’t care if we were caught. Tugging him closer, I cupped his cheek, losing myself to his warmth, to the intimacy, to his tongue teasing mine…

And then he broke off, and I gave a soft whine of protest. “Sorry, love,” he chuckled, stroking my hair, his other hand resting on my hip. “But we’ve gotta get out of here before they realize we stole the intel.”

“One more kiss.” I coaxed him a little closer and he obliged me, brushing his lips against mine. 

“Okay, happy now?” He gave me a soft, indulgent look and I absolutely melted. 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you, Julian.”


End file.
